The Last Thing I Need
by Drewcifer
Summary: An Ongoing saga. Really all I can say.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these people or properties. Have your pets spayed or neutered.

The Last Thing I Needed…….

Chapter 1

Getting to Know You.

John Bender picked his head up off the desk and moaned. " 2:55," he thought. "Will this fucking day _ever _end?" He returned is uncombed head to its usual place on the woodtop desk in the library. "This Saturday bullshit is getting old fast," he mused to himself. And even once this day was over, he had another six Saturdays to think about _her_. What was it about that broad? Why could he not shake the smell of what he was sure was _very_ expensive perfume from his nostrils? If a week's worth of cigarettes hadn't done the trick, he was sure nothing would. He shook his head and half-smiled to himself. None of the assortment of half-dozen losers and reefer-heads was nearly one-tenth as cool as any of the four kids he had met last week. It had been a struggle this past week, Bender admitted to himself as he reached and felt the small plastic baggie in his oversized flannel shirt pocket. No one, not even Brian, had quite known what to say to one another in the halls that first week. "Hell," Bender observed, "I haven't even seen more than two of us at a time all week this week." It was true. Only Andy and Allison had dared to spend more than congenial small-talk time in the halls this week. He and Claire had had several rendezvous before, during, and after school, but nothing had been made official. That would change tonight, however. The entire group, the whole "Breakfast Club," would be going to see a movie at the Shermer Cinema 10. Bender wanted the other four of them to live a night in his shoes and sneak in the back door, but Claire had insisted on paying for everyone. "That stupid broad," Bender thought with a smile on her face, "that's ok, at least I still don't have to pay for either one of us." He snickered out loud at the idea of him, John _fucking_ Bender, showing up at Claire's door, shaking her dad's hand, being invited in, and sitting on the couch watching the Cubs game with the family until Claire came frantically downstairs to be whisked away in his car. And yet, in a part of his mind he didn't normally go to, he wished he could be that guy. Yeah, it was fun being the kid that everyone in the school feared and steered clear of, but as many drugs, girls, and booze that he could be around, it didn't fill the hole inside him anymore. Not like when he was around her. He loved it, and simultaneously, he hated it.

"2:57," he thought, "One more hour…………."

Claire Standish was NOT having a good day. She woke up an hour late to baby-sit the Hall kids next door, earning her the ire of the already antsy Mrs. Hall. However, it was painfully obvious to all parties involved that her mind was clearly not on childcare or making money. Her mind, in fact, was on John Bender. How on earth had she gotten herself into this situation? Just a week ago, she was perfectly content to play the princess, caring little or non for those around her. Now, just seven days later, she had found herself in the middle of one of the most…..bizarre situations she'd ever been involved in. It blew the mind, really.

Her hellish day at the Hall's finally over, Claire frantically rushed over to her house to begin getting ready for her big night. She would be meeting John at the school (he had insisted), and they would pick up Brian before meeting Allison and Andy at the theatre. "We REALLY need to find Brian a girl," Claire mused to herself. She was brought back to reality by the tugging of her hair by the brush she was currently running through it. "Oww," Claire screamed. "Fucking tangles!" She put the brush down and took a deep breath. "you're better than this." Claire reminded herself. She sighed. This was most decidedly the last thing she needed………..


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Thing I Need

Chapter 2, bitches.

As Always, I don't own these characters. Don't Drink and Drive.

Andrew Clarke was NOT happy. This Saturday, of all possible Saturdays, was not the time for his sister to decide she simply HAD to have a new dress. I mean, prom was still weeks away, for fuck's sake. Andy needed a tuxedo, and you didn't hear him complaining! This was Andy's off week, his last weekend before the State Championship Wrestling Duals in Calumet City, and the idea of taking his over- indulged sister to the mall to look at dresses was about second from the bottom of the "shit Andy wants to do on his day off" list, ahead of only gargling a bucket of diarrhea and stabbing himself in the dick with an unsharpened pencil.

"Will you hurry up, please?" Andy called from the bottom of the stairs. He glanced at his watch. 2:58. "Christ," Andy thought to himself, "The movie's at 7:30, and we're meeting Bender, Claire, and Brian twenty minutes beforehand at the cinema." Andy realized that the mall he was being forced to haul his kid sister to was the exact same mall he'd be at later on with Allison and the gang. He could feel the annoyance he was feeling turn to anger as he realized he'd be making 2 trips across town to the Shermer Shopping Center. "This one's gonna cost mom & dad," Andy ventured, slightly shaking his head at the idea of once again having to abide his parents' wishes, at the cost of his own relaxation. This would be the last time, for a while…………

Brian Johnson had a dilemma. He couldn't decide which shirt to wear. Brian only HAD two shirts he would consider acceptable for what was going on tonight. "Black or blue, black or blue, black or blue…." Brian thought to himself as he weighed the pros and cons of each choice of shirt, as well as which pants and shoes he could wear with each. He finally decided on the blue one, with what he considered his "coolest" jeans, and his black Converse high-tops. Brian loved these high-tops, as they were a gift from his father this past Christmas, a holiday that had seen many school supplies and gifts of practicality, but very little joy. Brian remembered with a twinge of anger in his mind how he had had to watch his baby sister open up toy after frivolous toy, only for him to be cascaded with the usual new backpack, fancy pencils and pens, and notebooks. Then, when he had resigned himself to absolutely nothing of any fun value, his father had brought a box wrapped in "Garfield" comics from the local newspaper, a longtime favorite of Brian's. Brian had unwrapped the box carefully, and he would save the paper for wall decoration. But his focus, for those glorious moments, was the contents of the shoebox he held in his hand. He slid the box top from the box, and smiled as he saw the gorgeous canvas shoes encased in cardboard. He remembered slowly removing the tissue from the inside of the shoes and trying them on, lacing them up, and smiling from ear-to-ear as he felt the perfect fit. His mother, taken aback at the idea that anyone in her household would make a purchase without her approval, began protesting such an impractical gift for her son, but his father dismissed her complaints with a wave of his hand as he watched Brian bounce from one foot to the other, testing his new shoes. No longer would he be the mockery of his gym class with his worn, browning canvas monstrosities. These were Converse All Stars, Chuck _fucking_ Taylors, and he, Brian Johnson, would be a big swinging dick in them.

"Brian!" His mother's shrill voice calling from down the hall brought Brian back from his rather extensive daydream. "Brian!"

"What, mom?"

"What's this I hear about you going out with your friends tonight?"

Brian grimaced. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Yeah mom, me and a few friends are going to see a movie."

"And who, might I ask, is paying?"

"Um, Claire, mom. She's paying for everyone so Bender won't feel bad about being poor-''

Brian's mom's ears tingled at the mention of that name. "Bender, isn't that that horrid family that lives over on Anthony?"

"No mom, this guy's actually really nice. We met at school this past week." He conveniently left out the part about actually meeting Bender at detention.

"Oh, okay. What time will you be home?"

"Well, the movie's at seven-thirty, so maybe like eleven? We were going to eat pizza beforehand, so I need to be ready by six-thirty."

His mother slowly opened the door. "Do you need money?" She asked, with a smile that made Brian uneasy.

"Yeah, mom, maybe a little. I think it's every man for himself as far as dinner goes. Ten bucks oughta do it."

Brian's mom reached deep into her pocket and pulled out an unrecognizable sheet of currency. She handed it to Brian and smiled. Brian unfolded it cautiously. "Twenty bucks?" He exclaimed internally, afraid to let too much joy into his countenance for fear of what his mother night say.

"Your grades have been very good lately, you just turned sixteen, and your father and I think maybe it's time we took the reigns off a little bit. But, young man, there will be absolutely NO drugs! Is that clear?"

Brian nodded. "Yes ma'am." Mrs. Johnson smiled and started to leave, then turned and, almost as an afterthought, said softly, "and Brian?"

"Yes mom?"

"Have a good time."

"O-ok."

She closed the door. Brian smiled. "Yeah, there won't be any drugs in my system," he mused, "but I can't guarantee there won't be some in my underwear…….."

Chapter 3 soon! I promise I'll get to Allison! Reviews are great! Thanks to Jenifer 01, Silverwings18 and Libster 59!


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Thing I Need

Pizza, Porno, and a Ride Home…….

As Always, I don't own these characters. Fuck it, I don't own anything.

Allison Reynolds did NOT need this. The stress related to being the "girlfriend" of such a high-profile guy as Andy Clarke was more than she had bargained for.

"This outward appearance stuff is horseshit," Allison thought to herself as she ran through her hair again and again with the purple brush she kept on her armoir. She looked around. "Not much choice in what to wear," she observed grimly to herself. She had gone to the mall earlier, to one of the boutiques she had heard Claire mention to one of her friends as her absolute "favorite" place to shop. What an adventure THAT had been, Allison and Claire sitting together in their biology class. She had enjoyed Claire's company, and Claire had been warm, rather than condescending, but it was still VERY awkward. She looked herself over. "Not too bad." She allowed herself a slight smile. She was pretty, and the new blouse and jeans she had bought fit very well. She checked her watch; "5:53," she whispered. Seven minutes until Andy would be there to come get her. They had decided they would eat on their own before meeting with the group, in order to make sure they got their own time together. Besides, Allison didn't like pizza, and since Andy would eat literally ANYTHING, they decided that Chan's at the Shermer Mall was the way to go.

"Five more minutes….."

The sleek red sports car pulled up in front of the playground on Hall Road. John Bender, hunched over from the cold, opened the door and quickly plopped into the passenger's seat. Claire Standish was waiting with a grin.

"Give a bum a ride, ma'am?" Bender asked, a wry smile parting his lips.

"Of course, sir," Claire grinned, an artificial air of nobility in her voice. The two pulled away from the playground, took a left on to Beuller Circle, and they sped towards Brian's house.

"Claire," John said with question on his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Brian's never gonna fit in that backseat…………"

_More to come…..I promise, I'll get this thing really moving soon………….._


End file.
